Waiter!
by ProfessorClumsy
Summary: While working at his family's pasta restaurant, Feliciano sees a new German customer that caught his eyes. What Feliciano doesn't realize is, he had met him before, and he had broken the German as well. GerIta, Small Spamano, Romano's language, Abusive!Prussia, Protective!Prussia, Human names used, Yaoi, Mentions of Seme!Italy and rape, more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Romano's Language**

Feliciano Vargas was a young Italian man who lived in Rome, Italy. He had silky sweet autumn hair, hazel clear eyes, and an innocent warm-loving smile. He was a waiter at his family's local small pasta restaurant, however the pasta they made were phenomenal, so they were well known. His brother, Lovino was his twin and also a waiter. He almost looked liked his brother but a much darker hair. Their grandpa, Roma was the chef in the kitchen, making pasta day and night. He wasn't old as you expected him to be, he seemed to be in his early 40's!

"Ve~ Another late night." Feliciano sighed as he slumped into a white bistro chair next to a window that had a crystal clear view of the busy street. You can smell the mix of different pasta floating around, even almost taste them! "We were supposed to close at 8 but ended up closing at 9, ve~"

"Hey! It's better if we made more money Feli!" Roma pointed out to the Italian while pressing a bunch of buttons making beeps to batch today's earnings.

"Well because if this, me and Antonio couldn't hang out!" Lovino complained. Antonio was a close friend of his, _really _close. They arranged to see a movie at 8:30 but failed to meet due to the busy night.

"Ve~ Let's just go home. I'm really tired!" Feliciano pouted.

"Si, si." Smiled Roma. 'What a perfect family!' he thought.

They exited the restaurant through the back door into the dark, cold narrow alley way. A click was heard that confirmed everyone's question if the back door was locked yet. "Let's go home!" Shouted a happy Roma. They all walked towards the end of the alley way into the crowded streets. Almost immediately after stepping out, they could easily see how crowded the street was.

"Wow, it's really crowded, Ve~" Feliciano pointed out the obvious.

"No dick it is." Grumbled Lovino.

"Hey! Language!" Roma scolded his grandson.

The all held hands as they walked home in the pack streets and sidewalks. It was worth it since the lights of the cars made some kind of light show that Feliciano enjoyed. They finally reached to a somewhat old apartment building, but the inside was decorated with _everything_. The green bushes coming from white pots on the ground was littered strategically to make it seem more high class. The marble floor below them had different patterns for every tile, like puzzle pieces. The aroma of perfume coming from ladies all around the lounge was smelled ranging from honey peach to sour lemon. Oh how everybody in the Vargas family enjoyed their life. The elevator ride wasn't even crowded at all! Although it was indeed awkward with the silence but it was really quiet which everyone in the family loved. Once the elevator stopped on the 27th floor, the highest, the family met an old woman walking towards the elevator.

"Ciao!" Feliciano greeted. The old woman smiled in response. The family walked down to the end of the hallway to stop at the last brown marble door labeled, 'Vargas'.

"Home~" Feliciano sighed in relief. Roma unlocked the door and let the two boys in first. Their apartment was quite cozy, furniture was littered everywhere. When you walk in, you can see two brown couches facing towards the Flat screen TV with an armchair too. The kitchen was right next to the Living room so when you walk in, just turn left and you can see a marble table in the middle with a built in shiny black microwave under it. The stoves, and the refrigerator were right across it too. Lovino immediately slumped down onto the smooth brown couch to turn on the TV, placing his legs upon the coffee table. However, Feliciano went down to the hall at the opposite corner of the door. The hallway was completely white, even the doors! There were three doors, one was for the bathroom and the other two as bedrooms. Roma had the one at the end of the hallway while Lovino and Feliciano shared the same room on the door to the right. Feliciano entered the room to reveal two sides of stuff separated by nothing. Lovino's side was to the left and it was littered in junk and posters of rock bands everywhere. Feliciano's side was no different. Paintings scattered across the walls and sketchbooks scattered everywhere on the floor.

Feliciano started to hear sizzling coming from the kitchen along with a scent of bacon... What? Bacon?

"Hey guys! Were going to have bacon and eggs tonight since we ran out of pasta!" Roma shouted. A small 'sure' was heard by Feliciano inferring that was probably Lovino.

"Sure!" Feliciano called back.

* * *

"Ugh~" Feliciano mumbled as he woke up in his pasta themed bed. He rubbed his eyes to wake him up even more. Feliciano turned to his left to stare at a digital alarm clock that read '6:30AM'. Since today the restaurant would open late, Feliciano went back to lay lazily in his bed to try to fall asleep again. However, Lovino's snoozes quickly annoys the Italian as he tries to fall asleep. Giving up, Feliciano walked out of the room to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Feliciano was surprised to see his grandpa watching the morning news on the brown couch. "Grandpa?~" The older Italian turned around to see a sleepy Feliciano.

"Oh~ Feliciano! Why are you up so early?" Roma wondered.

"I woke up and I can't fall asleep." Feliciano yawned.

"Aw~ You're so cute!" Roma exclaimed. He seemed really creepy by that but Feliciano didn't care. "Oh yeah, I heard a new neighbor is moving in today. You should probably say hi to them later!"

"Ok~" Feliciano walked to the kitchen to fetch a glass from the cabinet and some milk from the fridge. After gulping it all down, Feliciano decided he was gonna take a nice warm shower. "I'm going to shower, ok grandpa?"

"Sure thing! Did you hear the Nigerian plane crash that just happened recently? It just keeps getting worse and worse, first it was Pakistan and know its Nigeria. Who's next? US?" Feliciano couldn't help but to giggle.

* * *

"Welcome!" Feliciano greeted two well dressed young ladies as they entered the small restaurant. Both had brown hair and same brown mini purse.

"Hiya!" One of them greeted back.

"Is it just the two of you today?"

"Yes!"

"Ok! Right this way!" Feliciano led them to a table placed next to a window with a clear view of morning traffic. "What would you like today?"

"Yes, I would like to have the Liguria pasta."

"And I would like the Tagliatelle with extra bolognese sauce please!" They both smiled.

"Sure thing!" Feliciano scribbled down the orders onto his little black notebook and head straight back to the kitchen.

"Roma! One Liguria and one Tagliatelle with extra bolognese sauce!" Feliciano shouted in the to the back.

"Got it!" Roma responded through the mayhem of cooking pasta. Sometimes, Feliciano wonders how he can cook all of this _at once!_

It wasn't long when the pasta was finally finished, using both of his hands, Feliciano carefully balanced them both by placing his hand in the middle of the bottom of the plates.

"Be careful idiota." Lovino warned his brother as they walked by each other.

"Here ya go~" Feliciano carefully placed down both dishes onto the table making a small clang noise.

"Grazie!" The two girls both chimed.

Soon, another chime was heard, coming from the door. Feliciano skipped towards the door to greet the guest.

"Hello and Wel-" Feliciano stopped dead in his sentence and stared up into the tall man's face. His blond hair that stood backwards, his beautiful pool blue eyes, and his well built body overwhelmed Feliciano. "-come" Feliciano knew he wasn't Italian because of well, everything!

"Um, Ja, Hallo." The man responded with a confuse look. Feliciano knew he was German from that accent. But something else inside of him knew somethings too, his heart started to pound like crazy.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 1!**

**Okay Hello! I would to thank you everyone who read I'm Here, if you haven't, go read it! Anyways, this project is kinda like a challenge to me, I'm going to aim to make this longer than my other stories but I'm having a struggle. Which means, this is NOT going to be updated daily. However, I'll upload a new chapter after I finish it.**

**Anyway, this story might suck so I'm really sorry if it is really... boring. Sorry if I made a mistake! T.T**

**Thank you for reading! Ciao!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Slight Yaoi, Romano's Language, AND AN EMBARRASSED ITALIAN!**

"Hm? What's wrong?" The German asked the frozen Italian while tipping his head. Feliciano stared at the German with his face turning red and heart pounding like crazy making _ba-dumps_ around his chest area rapidly. 'But he's a GUY!' Feliciano finally snapped back to reality when his brother called him.

"Hey! Feliciano? What's wrong?" Lovino asked with a worried face while walking towards Feliciano who was speechless at the front door. "Did this German bastard do anything to you?" He hissed at the German, narrowing his eyes.

"U-Umm no, sorry ve~ I just spaced out for a moment." Feliciano turned red from embarrassment, looking down at his hands.

"Okay then," Lovino grumbled while walking back into the pasta smelling kitchen.

"I-Is it just you today?" Feliciano asked the German, still his head down.

"Ja, it is. I hear this place was pretty good so I came to try it out." The German looked around the restaurant noticing its , white bistro chairs, orange and yellow cloth covered tables, and flower pots hanging down from the ceilings and walls as well as some flower pots dividers.

"Okay then~ Follow me!" Feliciano walked the German to a one person table that was next to window that had a view of the blue sky and busy streets. "Ok~ What would you like to order?" The German took a seat in the white bistro chair staring up to the Italian.

"What would you recommend?" He smiled, making Feliciano extremely blush.

"Ve~ I-I think the OoOrecchiette with t-tomato sauce is r-really tasty! Would you l-like that?" Feliciano suggested.

"Sure." Feliciano smiled as he scribbled down the German's order, not realizing he made a heart around it.

"I'll be right back~" Feliciano giggled as he trotted to the back kitchen. 'God, my heart was acting CRAZY!' Feliciano reached to the kitchen and called out to his grandpa. "Roma! 1 order of Orecchiette with extra tomato sauce!" A small 'got it' was heard. Feliciano walked back up to the front of the restaurant to see Lovino flirting with a girl... 'A girl... what about man?' Feliciano couldn't help to the fact that he was attracted to the German. 'What am I doing? Loving a man?' He stared up at the ceiling, disgusted with himself.

* * *

"Good work today~" Roma congratulated the two boys out in the alley way. Today was the end of a Sunday so everyone had some time off to relax and do whatever they want for the rest of the day. Lovino just nodded and headed off in the busy streets leaving Feliciano and Roma in the dark alley.

"He's going to see the Spaniard again?" Feliciano asked himself out loud. Lovino always hangs out with Antonio, a messy brown haired Spaniard with grassy green eyes.

"Yeah, he probably is." Roma answered for him. "Let's go home already!" Roma smiled trying to cheer up Feliciano.

"Si!"

The walk home was a very quiet walk. Even though the streets were packed, they made it to home in one piece. The well decorated lounge greeted them as they walked into the apartment building. The elevator however, was packed. People ranging from a toddler to an old woman was all huddling together inside of the small elevator. They were all probably rushing home from work or some event. It took about 5 minutes to get to the top floor! As they walked by doors to their home, Feliciano noticed a new name on the door besides his family's. 'Beilschmidt? It's our new neighbor! I got to say hello first.'

"Um, Grandpa?" Feliciano tugged on Roma's shirt making him turning around with a worried look.

"Hm? Si?"

"C-Can I go say hi to the new neighbors first?"

"Of course you can!" Roma laughed. "Knock yourself out! I'll leave the door open for you." Roma unlocked the brown marble door and entered their home before closing the door behind him. Feliciano now stared at the neighbor's door, also a brown marble door, and quietly knocked on it. Soon, the door opened.

"C-Ciao! I'm Feliciano, one of your neighbors! It's very nice to me-" Feliciano halted he stared at the person with wide eyes. He recognized those pool blue eyes and blond hair. "-et you..." 'I-It's him.'

"Hm?" The German recognized the Italian instantly. "Oh! It's you!" He smiled. "So, we're neighbors?"

"Y-Ya..." Feliciano stuttered in surprise. Feliciano turned red all over. "I-I have to go now. CIAO!" Feliciano dashed off to his apartment. He quickly opened the door and locked it behind him. He felt weird inside of him. Feliciano slowly collapsed there at the door sitting in a slumped position with his head in his knees. 'God, what am I doing feeling love now? He's... a guy...'

"Feli? Oh god! What happened?" Roma noticed the Italian sitting down at the doorway with his head in between his knees. Roma rushed to his grandson who appears to be in need of help. "Hey, Feli, what's wrong?" Roma pulled him into a hug. Feliciano looked up, surprised.

"N-Nothing." Feliciano lied. Roma frowned. He know Feliciano was lying. 'But why?'

"Anyways," Roma stood up with a smile. "Tonight before we eat dinner, dress properly!" Feliciano looked up with a confused face.

"Ve~ Why?" Feliciano asked.

"Because, I invited our new neighbor to dinner!" Feliciano's heart sank. 'D-D-DINNER?'

"D-Dinner? B-But why?" Feliciano stuttered.

"Because, he's our new neighbor of course! Hey, get up, I promise it won't be that bad." Roma lent out a hand to his sitting Italian. Feliciano took his hand and pulled on it to get up. Roma smiled.

"O-Okay..." Feliciano mumbled before heading for his room.

"Remember! Not too fancy, not too dirty!" Roma reminded.

"Si!" Feliciano responded. When Feliciano entered the room, he instantly jumped onto his pasta theme bed curling into a ball under the soft warm pasta covered blankets, clutching onto his fluffy pasta covered pillow. "Dinner..." he whispered to himself. 'God, not with him.' "Ve~" Feliciano grumbled in stress.

(^w^) Dinner Time~

Feliciano sighed, he was actually going to have dinner with the German. Just thinking about it made Feliciano tremble. Feliciano stared at the ceiling in his room on his pasta themed bed, thinking about what might happen. Lovino was sitting at his desk near the middle of the room next to the window that was showing a beautiful night sky with stars twinkling all around it. Lovino was listening to rock music through his headphones shaking his head along with the song while working on something Feliciano couldn't tell. Feliciano needed to know what loving a man his like, he inferred that Lovino and Antonio were like that together and decided to ask.

"Lovino?" At first, the Italian couldn't hear because of the headphones. "Lovino?" Feliciano tried louder. Finally, Lovino seemed to notice and took off his headphones.

"Hm? What do you want?" Lovino wondered.

"W-What's going on between you and Antonio?" Almost instantly, Lovino blushed.

"Wh-What! Th-There's n-nothing g-going o-on at a-a-all!" Lovino stuttered. Feliciano knew something was going on, but before he can ask one more time, another voice called out to them.

"Lovi~ Feli~ Our new neighbor is here!" Roma called out to the boys. 'Oh god no...'

"Ugh, This again, why do we have to do this every fucking time!" Lovino complained. He got up from his desk and walked out the room to greet the neighbor. Feliciano sat there on his bed, his heart pounding like crazy. 'Oh God...' He mustered all the courage he could and got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm Lovino, nice to meet cha." Lovino mumbled giving out a hand to the German.

"Mm... I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, it is also nice to meet you." The German smiled and shook hands. Just then, Feliciano appeared.

"Ah, this is my youngest grandson! I'm sure you guys already met." Roma pointed out. Feliciano blushed.

"C-Ciao, I'm F-Feliciano..." Feliciano stuttered. The German smiled.

"Ja, I know, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Now that everyone has been introduced, have a seat everyone! Pasta will be done in just a minute." Roma headed back to his cooking of the pasta. Lovino and Feliciano sat next to each other while Ludwig sat on the other side.

"So, you are German?" Lovino wondered eying at the German.

"Ja." Ludwig confirmed.

"What the hell are you doing here in Italy then?"

"Hm? Oh, because I moved here."

"Ugh, not that, WHY?"

"Oh, I guess I just wanted to get away from my home country for a while."

'Ludwig and Lovino seems to get along...' Feliciano noticed. However when he and Feliciano interacted, he would get embarrass and run away. But OH GOD how Feliciano wanted the German man, his perfect blond hair, his oceanic blue eyes that looked like the ocean trapped in them, and those soft lips of- 'OH GOD NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!' Feliciano clutched his pants tighter while staring at the two in the conversation.

"So, how old are you?" Lovino asked a peculiar question.

"Hm? I'm just 20."

"I see, Feliciano here is 20 as well." 'Oh god, why did you mention me fratello!'

"U-Um, yes, I-I'm 20 as well." Feliciano stuttered.

"Oh, I see." Ludwig smiled. Immediately, Feliciano turned all red over.

"I-I have to go use the bathroom!" Feliciano ran off.

When he entered the bathroom, he turned on the lights which flickered for a moment before completely turning on. He locked the door behind him and sat there at the door. Feliciano grabbed his knees together and placed his head in between in them.

'God, I'm seriously in love aren't I?'

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS~ CHAPTER 2!**

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I was NOT expecting 3 reviews already in day 1. So I decided that this chapter would be released quite early. I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry if I made a mistake! I proofread my stories 3 times! CIAO~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Crappy Chapter, Gilbert, Romano's Language, and an Italian's scream. Be warned**

"Feli~ What's wrong?" Roma asked. It's been a while since Feliciano went to the bathroom and never returned. Roma was standing outside of the locked white wooden door noticing a shadow coming from the bottom of the door. He started to worry when Feliciano didn't answer. "Feli?"

"Oh! Sorry Grandpa! I'll be done in a minute!" Feliciano responded. He got up and flushed the toilet to make it seem he went to the bathroom. After a few seconds, Feliciano turned the faucet on and placed his hands in front of the warm water rushing down while Feliciano rubbed his hands all over. After drying them off, Feliciano opened the door to see a worried Roma. "Grandpa?"

"Why were you in there so long?" Roma asked while tipping his head.

"Oh... I was using the bathroom!"

"I know but why so long? We almost finished dinner already..."

"Oh... Can you save my pasta in the fridge for later? I don't feel good right now..." Feliciano took his right hand and rubbed it over his stomach pretending to have a stomach ache.

"Oh, Okay then, if you don't feel good, I'll buy you medicine, ok?" Roma placed his hand onto Feliciano left shoulder with a smile.

"Si!"

"Okay then." Roma let go of Feliciano and walked back to the kitchen while Feliciano quickly rushed into his room.

Once in his room, Feliciano collapsed into his bed, face first into his pasta pillow. 'God, what's wrong with me!' Feliciano rolled over and back in frustration. 'Why him!' After a minute, Feliciano seemed to calmed down and stared at the white ceiling. Feliciano stared at it until he felt really drowsy, his eyes slowly closed into an infinite black abyss of nothing.

* * *

Feliciano woke up, stomach growling from hunger. He groaned from starvation and staggered into the kitchen, looking for food. He opened the refrigerator to see a bowl of pasta already prepared for him with plastic wrap covering the top. 'Oh Grandpa.' Feliciano smiled. He popped the pasta in the microwave and heated it up as he sat down at the dining table with his head down onto the cold white marble table. 'Man, I'm so hungry Ve~' When a ding was heard, Feliciano knew that the pasta was done microwaving. He got up to fetch the pasta along with a fork.

"Thank you for the food ve~" Feliciano whispered to himself before viciously gulping down all the pasta. The aroma of it was filled with the scents of tomatoes. Once finished, he placed the bowl inside of the sink and stared to the balcony across the living room. 'Hm? It's still night?' Feliciano walked over to the glass door before sliding it open to be welcomed by fresh cold air. 'Ve~' Feliciano took several steps onto the balcony and placed his arms on the cold gray metal railings, leaning on them to stare at the white glistening moon overlooking the city below them. The city below Feliciano was glimmering with lights all over. Feliciano smiled, 'Oh how beautiful the world is.'

"Hm? You're awake?" Feliciano jumped. He fell down hitting his head onto the side of the rails making a clang. "Hey, are you ok?" Feliciano looked up to see Ludwig standing on his own balcony looking at Feliciano with worry. Feliciano began to rub the back of his head in pain.

"V-Ve~ I'm al-alright! You just s-scared me for a m-moment." Feliciano got up and dusted all the dust off. He started to turn red. Ludwig turned back around to stare at the crystal clear moon.

"Rome... is such a beautiful place." Feliciano looked up to Ludwig who was staring at him now. "So, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I-I um... I should b-be asking you t-the same!" Feliciano blushed.

"Oh," Ludwig gave a smile. "I couldn't sleep." He gave a small chuckle before turning back at the moon once more. Feliciano turned red like crazy. 'Not again!'

"Y-Yeah... me t-too..." Feliciano turned away from Ludwig from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, where were you at dinner? We all got worried when you never returned."

"I-I had a s-stomach ache..."

"Are you okay now?" Ludwig's voice had a hint of concern which Feliciano detected. Feliciano turned around to stare at the German several feet away from him.

"S-Si!"

"That's gut." Ludwig smiled.

"Gut?" Feliciano asked. It sounded like 'good' but with a T instead of a D at the end.

"Oh, that means good in German."

"I see..." Everything went quiet for a minute before Ludwig broke the silence.

"You have a very nice family." Feliciano looked at the German. "Your Grandpa... looks familiar."

"Hm? You know my grandpa?" Feliciano was interested of why the German knows his grandpa.

"I don't know actually... I just have a feeling."

"Oh." Feliciano yawned placing his hands over his mouth. "I'm a little sleepy... Good night." Feliciano stumbled back into the house closing the glass door behind him not hearing the German saying 'good night' and smiling. Feliciano was too tired to head back to his room, instead he collapsed onto the brown couch with his head placed upon his forehead before falling asleep again.

* * *

"Feli!"

"Ve!~" Feliciano jumped up from the brown couch not sure what was happening. He looked around frantically and noticed Lovino was standing there with an unhappy look. "Oh, Lovi~ I must have over slept haven't I?"

"No dick you did." Lovino crossed his arms looking down at Feliciano.

"LANGUAGE!" Roma called out from the kitchen.

"Ve~ Sorry, I'll get ready right away!" Feliciano got up ran off to the bathroom to brush his teeth along with a quick shower.

Feliciano stared at himself through the mirror in the small bathroom. The only sound was heard was the rustles of his toothbrush cleansing his teeth. 'Wait a minute...' Feliciano stopped brushing. 'Why does Ludwig smile a lot around me?' Feliciano scratched his autumn soft hair in wonder. 'Aw well.' Feliciano shrugged and continued to brush his teeth.

(^w^) At the Restaurant

"Ve~ Today is a slow day~" Feliciano pointed out while up front of the empty restaurant, sitting in one of the white bistro's chairs staring out the window. "There's a lot of people outside though."

"Hm, must be holiday then." Lovino suggested. Feliciano looked at him with a confused face.

"Fratello, we lived here long enough to know that today is no special day." Feliciano argued.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lovino placed both of his hands on the back of his dark brown hair.

They both stared out the window for awhile staring at the scene before them, no one said a single word. People walking by each other, cars frantically honking each other, and birds flying and chirping everywhere. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ve~ Welcome!" Feliciano jumped and greeted. He looked up to see a white haired man, but not old, with scarlet red eyes.

"Hiya!"

Feliciano smiled to show a sign of welcome. "Is it just you today?"

"Yup! The only one and awesome me!"

"I see, come this way then~" Feliciano let the man to a table with one white chair next to the window.

"Thanks!" The man thanked.

"Ve~ You're welcome! What would you like today?" Feliciano asked. The man didn't answer at first however, it seems to long to be a pause. Then, the man smiled.

"You."

_Eh? EEEEEEHHHHHHH?_

**PROFESSORSLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 3!**

**Sorry for the really messed up chapter. I realized something today... I CAN NEVER WRITE WITHOUT SKIPPING LIKE A WHOLE 3 HOURS. I'll try not to, in the mean time, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1 & 2. I'm Sorry if I made a mistake. **

**ATTENTION! THIS STORY INSPIRED ME SO MUCH I DREW A BOOK COVER! If you want to see the book cover, well, you can't. I don't have access to the scanner until Sunday or Monday. So between those days, you can check my profile for a link~ Also, SHOULD I MAKE THIS INTO A DOUJINSHI? My drawings may suck though, I improved on Italy but still working on Germany, Romano, and Roman Empire. :D So should I?**

**Anyways, CIAO!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS: ABUSIVE!PRUSSIA, ABUSE, CRYING ITALIAN, SHORT CHAPTER.**

"You."

The room fell silent as Feliciano and Lovino stared at the albino man in surprise. It was quiet, the smell if tomato sauce started to leak out of the kitchen flowing into the front, the sound of people talking and scattering outside started to reach the trio's ears. Suddenly, Feliciano spoke.

"Say what?" Feliciano asked nervously giving a weak smile.

"Hm? Oh, I'd like to have what you would recommend." The albino dropped the subject and smiled. Feliciano widened his eyes. 'What did he mean by, 'you'?' "But don't tell me, I want it to be surprise."

"Sure!" Feliciano smiled.

"Also," The man continued, his scarlet eyes getting serious. "Can I speak to you soon? Privately?" Feliciano stopped smiling.

"S-Sure?" Feliciano accepted nervously.

"Good," The man smiled again. "How about at the local park at 8PM?" Feliciano nodded. "Oh by the way, the name's Gilbert." The man lent out his hand to Feliciano, Feliciano took the hand and shook it.

"Feliciano."

* * *

In the back of the restaurant was a small resting area with lockers nearby, there was a small round table in the corner with a wooden chair there, Roma was there, slumped down on the chair resting his head on the table, Lovino was leaning against the wall, still in his waiter uniform, however Feliciano was already changed into his everyday clothes.

"Good work today, boys!" Roma shouted with a smiling face starting to sit up straight.

"Pfft, there was barely anyone here today." Lovino pointed out with his arms crossed.

"Ve~ I have to go, it's almost 8." Feliciano took his sweatshirt from his locker before putting it on.

"Hm? Where are you going Feli?" Roma asked Feliciano with a confused face.

"He has to go meet some bastard at the park." Lovino grunted.

"Hm? Why?"

"I dunno! Stop fucking asking me!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Well, Ciao guys~" Feliciano waved before he exited the back door.

"But-" Roma was cut off by the door slamming. He turned around back to Lovino. "Do you think Feli will be okay?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Feliciano placed his hands in his pockets since his hands were trembling from the cold night air. He joined in the crowd of people, now heading to the park that was a few blocks away. Once he made it, he walked around the park looking for Gilbert. The park was enormous but very tiny compared to Central Park in America. Trees of many kind was scattered everywhere throughout the park. The path below Feliciano was a soft dirt that made mush noises when stepped on, he could see them and where he was walking due to the black light posts lined up on the side of the path. Every few minutes, you could see wooden benches place under the light posts. Feliciano walked for about 5 minutes before noticing Gilbert sitting in a bench with a smiling face.

"Hey!" He jumped and greeted.

"Ciao!" Feliciano waved back.

"Come have a seat!" He smiled.

"Ve~" Feliciano sat next to Gilbert with a smiling face, he turned towards Gilbert to ask him a question. "So, why did you need to talk to me again?"

"Oh yeah, about that," Gilbert lost his smile, which Feliciano started to get nervous. "Do you know a Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Feliciano was shocked about the topic, he started to blush.

"Wh-What about h-him?" Feliciano stuttered.

"Well, what do you think about him?" That question made Feliciano turn red.

"W-W-Wh-What?" Feliciano stuttered. "N-N-Nothing! H-He's my n-neighbor and th-that's abo-about it!" Gilbert seemed to frown.

"I know..."

"What?"

"I know... you like him." Feliciano turned red all over.

"W-W-W-W-WH-WHAT?"

"I know... because I'm his brother."

"Yo-You are?"

"Mhm, and I wanted to say this to you," Gilbert grabbed Feliciano's collar and pulled him to his face, several inches away. "Stay away from Ludwig." Gilbert hissed.

"Wh-What?" Gilbert let go of Feliciano and stared at him intensely.

"You're going to end up making Ludwig like _that_ again."

"V-Ve~ Wh-what do you m-mean?" Feliciano started to tremble.

"Oh? So you didn't know what you did to Ludwig? _All those years ago?_" Gilbert shot a disgusted glance. Feliciano became even more confused.

"I-I don't know w-what you're trying to s-say!" Feliciano backed up a bit. This time, he saw how enraged Gilbert had become. Feliciano instinctively tried to flee but was held back by a tight grip on his left arm. He turned around to see Gilbert in anger clenching his other fist. Almost instantly, the fist flew right into Feliciano's face. He fell back onto the ground, shrieking in pain and started to shed tears.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know what you did!" Gilbert spat at Feliciano before leaving him there, alone in the middle of a park. Feliciano had no idea what was going on...

Eventually Feliciano had calmed down, wiping his tears as he stood up. He staggered all the way back home where his brother and grandpa awaited. As he entered the door, Feliciano noticed Lovino and Roma both sitting on the couch watching some television together. Which was _very_ strange. When they both saw Feliciano, they were instantly shocked.

"Oh my god! Feli what happened!" Roma was the first to speak, he got up from the couch but to only trip landing face first.

"Fratello! What the hell happened?" Lovino rushed to Feliciano at the doorway holding onto his shoulders. Feliciano hesitated before answering.

"I just tripped Ve~" He lied.

"I don't think so... You seem to have a fist imprinted onto your cheek, it's starting to swell up!"

"Oh? What a coincidence!" Feliciano smiled pretending to be surprised and happy.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 4!**

**Okay so apparently I finished this earlier. However, Chapter 5 will be uploaded... later in the week. So expect that! Sorry if I made a mistake! Oh yeah, I'll do a rewrite of this later in the future by the way. ;)**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE!, LONG ANNOUNCEMENTS AT THE END!, AND SHORT/CRAPPY CHAPPIE! (SORRY).**

Feliciano lay there, on his soft, warm bed staring at the ceiling with a frown. It was 11PM and Feliciano still couldn't sleep! His brother, Lovino was just snoring probably dreaming about Antonio. The sounds of the busy streets was heard as well. Feliciano tried to make out what had happened earlier today. The words echoed throughout his mind, trying to figure what that albino meant.

_Stay away from Ludwig._

_You're going to end up making Ludwig like that again._

_Oh? So you didn't know what you did to Ludwig? All those years ago?_

_Don't give me that bullshit! You know what you did!_

Why did he needed to stay away from Ludwig? What did he mean by 'again'? What did he do? Why doesn't he remember? Feliciano rolled all over his bed in frustration, also gripping onto his head. He had no memories... ever since _that._ Maybe he's done something wrong? Feliciano finally gave up. He quietly stood from his bed and tip toed out of the room, the creaks from the floor almost woke up Lovino which Feliciano flinched when he saw his brother mumbling. 'I should go see Ludwig...' Feliciano headed for the door where the closet was. He quietly puts on his brown sweatshirt and heads to the balcony. That was where Ludwig was last time.

Like always, it was a cold night. At first, the cold wind almost overpowers Feliciano and makes him almost lose balance. Feliciano recovered strength and stood back in one peace. The wind started to stop howling like it did earlier. Feliciano tip toed toward the balcony, glancing at Ludwig's. However, he wasn't there. Feliciano frowned. Just when he needed answers, as well.

* * *

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed. "Why are we having the day off grandpa?" Feliciano wondered. He was sitting on the brown couch staring at the TV screen watching the most recent news.

"We just do~" Roma answered from the kitchen making breakfast.

"Ve~ That's a weird reason~" Feliciano smiled. His grandpa always never made sense. "Did you also hear about that plane crash in America?" Roma let out a laugh.

"I knew the next one would be soon." He chuckled.

"Ve~ It says hear that the plane was hijacked..." Feliciano gazed at the passenger list of those on board at the TV screen. "Wow! The passengers are from all over the place! Two of them are from Italy!"

Roma looked surprise. He never suspected a hijack. "Are there any survivors?" He halted from cooking.

Feliciano frowned. "They still don't know..."

"Oh. Then there still hope!" He smiled.

"Ve~ I guess."

A yawn was heard coming from the hall. Lovino, still in his tomato pajamas, stumbled out from his room and staggered to the kitchen.

"Lovi~ Good morning!" Roma greeted.

"Yeah yeah..." He opened the fridge to fetch a gallon of milk. To get a glass, Roma had to step out of the way in order to reach the cabinet. "Move." Lovino grumbled. Roma just smiled.

"What's the magic word?" Roma grinned.

"Sex."

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!... LANGUAGE!" Roma scolded. He started to look mad as well. Feliciano giggled from the couch. 'Oh how I love this family~' Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it~" Feliciano jumped from where he sat to rush to the door while Roma and Lovino argue.

"_Sex isn't the magic word!" Roma challenged Lovino._

"_Hell yeah it is!" Lovino slurred back._

"_LANGUAGE!" Roma shouted kicking Lovino._

Feliciano opened the door to reveal Ludwig standing there with a smile. He was dressed in casual clothes, white t-shirt, and some jeans. "Hallo, Feliciano." He greeted.

"_What's the magic word then?" Lovino questioned while cocking his head to the side._

"_It's B**BS!" Roma shouted._

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

"_LANGUAGE!"_

Feliciano started to turn red. 'Why does this happen every time!' "C-Ciao Ludwig! W-What did you n-need today?" Feliciano stuttered.

"I wanted to know if you were free today." That question literally stabbed Feliciano. "Hm? Feliciano?" The German asked with worry as Feliciano clutched his chest as if he's breathing in pain.

"V-Ve~ N-Nothing!" Feliciano took a second to catch his breath. "S-So why d-do you want t-to know if I was free t-today?"

"I thought we should hang out." Ludwig smiled again. 'Why does he want to hang out? We're only neighbors...'

"I-I don't think-" Feliciano started.

"Thanks Feliciano!" Ludwig interrupted. "I've already made reservations for this really interesting restaurant nearby." Feliciano stared in shock. 'DINNER? WITH LUDWIG! ALONE?'

"I-I really d-"

"Great! I'll come pick you up later at 7PM." Ludwig interrupted again. 'Why does he keep interrupting me!'

"Ok." Feliciano suddenly spoke. His eyes started to widen. Did he really just say that? 'WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID I SAY!'

"I'll see you later then!" Ludwig gave a wave before leaving. Feliciano just stood there, turning red, and speechless.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING~~~_

Feliciano stumbled back into the living room with his hands hanging and his head down. He sorta looked liked a zombie. The 2 in the kitchen stopped arguing when they saw Feliciano.

"Fratello?" Lovino asked in surprised. "Who was at the door?"

"I-I'm going t-to d-dinner with L-Ludwig tonight~" Feliciano falsely sobbed. He collapsed onto the couch groaning.

"Aw~ Feli you're so cute~" Roma chimed.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Feliciano whined. "I don't even know him!"

The room fell silent. Feliciano slowly turned his head around to face a serious looking Roma. "Grandpa?" He knew that Roma knew something.

"Feli... I think you might known him... before that _accident._" Roma's tone changed.

_That accident? The one that took my parents life? The one that took... my **MEMORIES?**_

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 5!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN! Lol Hey guys, sorry for the crappy chapter. I have a lot of announcements so brace yourselves.**

**First of all, I'm SICK! I started to have a stomach ache last night and eventually hurled. So this might delay my updates.**

**Second of all, my eye doctor told me I should only stay on the computer for only 2 hours of the day. My eyesight is getting really bad. :(**

**Third of all, I drew a book cover for this story so it would be cool if you checked it out in my profile.**

**Finally, check out Aloof-Star24's stories. She makes the covers of her stories which are AMAZING! All of her stories are short but sweet. So check that out!**

**That's it! Thanks for reading and have a nice day! Ciao!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Romano's Language (I think), Chibitalia x HRE reference, mentions of Seme!Italy, and mentions of Rape.**

"I'm just joking~" Roma laughed. Feliciano sighed in stress. He turned back around to lay on the brown couch and stared at the TV across from him to see Lovino switching the channels from the kitchen. 'That's right, if I had met him before... I should have remembered by just hearing his _name_.' He sighed again. Lovino eventually decided not to watch the TV and turned it off. Feliciano gave up, he was too tired to even process what had happened. He staggered into the bed room and plopped down right onto his bed letting out a loud groan and creaks coming from the bed.

"Ve~" He gazed at the ceiling with dull eyes while trying to drift to sleep.

...

...

...

_**Clank!**_

"Gah!" Feliciano jumped in surprise. He collided with the wall behind him making a loud thump. He noticed that his most favorite pencil just fell... _on it's own._ Feliciano began to tremble thinking how it even dropped. 'G-Ghost?'

"V-Ve? W-Who's t-there?" Feliciano panted heavily...

...

...

…

Suddenly he had an idea. Slowly, Feliciano approached the pencil laying there on the floor. Apparently, his sketch book was next to it, opened to a blank page. Feliciano couldn't help but to think it was a _sign_. He picked up the two items and placed them on his desk. He slowly took a seat in his soft dark black desk chair, wielding his pencil. He held it just a few inches above the blank page with the light of the desk lamp shining down onto it. Then, he began to scribble all over it trying to draw a figure, his hands moved with the strokes, his eyes constantly moving with the pencil, his mind concentrating on one thing... _Ludwig_.

* * *

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed. The fork in his hands slowly let go of the pasta wrapped around it, dropping onto the almost empty plate. Lovino noticed this.

"Fratello... why are you eating dinner when you're supposed to be with that potato bastard?" Lovino asked with worry.

"Ve~ Dinner with Luddy doesn't begin in about... an hour?" Feliciano replied. "Besides, I'm kinda... scared that the food there won't be good..." He laughed nervously.

"Aw Feli~" Roma chimed across from Feliciano. "You remind me when I was young."

"Ve? How?" Feliciano wondered. Roma was supposed to be the exact opposite of himself from the stories he heard.

"Se~cret!" Roma taunted.

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed.

"Anyways, you should just finish up you're food and get dressed for you're 'date'." Roma teased. Feliciano instantly blushed.

"I-It's nothing l-like that!"

"Sure it is." Lovino rolled his eyes.

(^w^) After Dinner and A few minutes before the date! :D

Feliciano stared at himself in the mirror looking at his outfit. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with long sleeves on top of a white t-shirt along with long white pants. Even though it wasn't even cold, he wore a red and black checkered scarf.

"Ve~ Maybe I'm over doing it..." He sighed. He started to fiddle with his scarf before hearing a loud knock on the door, making him jump.

"C-Coming!" Feliciano stumbled with opening the bathroom doorknob. When he finally got out of the small bathroom, he noticed Lovino on the opposite hall, leaning with his arms crossed.

"Have fun." Lovino mumbled while darting his head away. Feliciano was surprised by this and started to smile. "I'm doing this because the old man told me too." He grumbled. Feliciano just smiled and moved on.

Feliciano nervously opened the door making creaks every second. He poked his head out to see a smiling Ludwig.

"Hallo Feliciano, are you ready to go?" He greeted.

"Uh, S-Si!" Feliciano replied. He closed the door behind him with a small blush.

"Let's go." Ludwig headed towards the elevator with Feliciano behind him. 'Oh god, oh god, OH MY GOD.' Feliciano couldn't help but to think what will happen after.

(^w^) At the restaurant~!

The door made a jingle when it slowly opened. Ludwig was the first to enter followed by Feliciano. However, there was another door they had to go through to get inside. It was like a mini hallway except the walls were made out of glass. When they came in, a waiter greeted them.

"Ciao~!" He greeted. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. It reminded Feliciano of a butler... somehow.

"Hallo." Ludwig greeted back. "Reservation under the name 'Beilschmidt'."

"Ah yes~ Come with me!" The waiter led the duo to a corner of the narrow restaurant where a table and two chairs was. The table was a square smooth oak wood table with a dark rough outline and the chairs were wooden but hard.

"Ve~" Feliciano was astonished how high class the place looked as he took a seat. Lamps hung from the ceiling and the walls were tan with a couple of paintings here and there.

"What would you gentlemen like today?" The waiter asked, handing them each a menu. Feliciano was even more amazed when he saw that this restaurant served food from _all over the world!_

"Ve~ I'll just have the pasta!" Feliciano told the waiter. The waiter took out a black notepad that was in his pocket and scribbled down the order with a smile.

"I'll just have the spargel with Hollandaise sauce and potatoes." Ludwig added to his order.

"Sure thing~!" The waiter chimed as he headed back into the nearby kitchen. The two placed their menus away in the corner of their table. 'Now here's my chance.'

"H-Have we met before?" Feliciano blushed.

"Hm? Oh, do you remember now?" Ludwig smiled.

"N-No..." Feliciano admitted. Ludwig frowned. "I m-met your brother the other d-day and he seems t-to say that w-we met before."

"Oh Feli, it's me." Ludwig pointed to himself.

"I'm sorry... I would have remembered you by hearing your name. You see..." He started. "4 years ago, I lived in a town in America, soon, there was a car accident. My family was driving to a funeral but we were hit hit by a runaway truck and killed my parents... My brother, Lovino and I lost our memories... Shortly after, we moved in with our Grandpa here in Rome. Sorry but I don't remember you."

"I see... Well," Ludwig started. "Two years ago, my parents divorced so I moved back to Germany and my name was changed... It was...

**HEINRICH."**

"Heinrich?" Feliciano wondered. Suddenly his head began to ache, flowing in with memories. "I remember now... we met in High School?"

"That's right." Ludwig smiled and nodded.

"Wait..." Feliciano began to receive very disturbing memories. 'Oh god.'

"Oh God, did I _rape_ you?**"**

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 6!**

**DUN DUN DUUN! Lol hey guys. I'm recovering from my sickness right now so I might update really slow. Sorry, I'll try to get back on track! :D **

**I don't know anything about German cuisine so I guessed lol. **

**I also want to say thank you everybody for wishing me to get well soon. It means a lot to me. T.T **

**I added a Chibitalia x HRE reference! :D I didn't know HRE's first name so I just looked up names of HRE's emperors which have a lot of Heinrich's lol.**

**One more thing that I totally forgot to mention ever chapter I've written.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! Ciao!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**

**EDIT: Thank you Guest for pointing out that I wrote chicken instead of kitchen. xD You know me, I'm still recovering! LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF RAPE, YAOI, LANGUAGE, ABUSIVE!PRUSSIA, AN ITALIAN BEING ABUSED, AND A PAN WIELDING GERMAN.**

"Well..." Ludwig raised his hands, connecting them and placing them under his chin and cocked his head to the side. "I wouldn't really call it 'rape'."

"Oh God, I REALLY DID!" Feliciano started panicking. He grabbed his head swinging it in disbelief. He _raped_ a guy, to top it off, _he is a guy_.

"I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO I WAS SO YOUNG AND FOOLISH BLAH BLAH BLAH." Feliciano went on a spree of apologies.

"I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT BLAH BLAH BLAH." Ludwig began to grow with annoyance. His eyes twitched every single word Feliciano spoke. It brought a lot of attention too since he was swinging his head crazily along with his shouting. People nearby started swearing. Then, Ludwig snapped.

"FELICIANO!" He shouted. The Italian jumped and froze from surprise. Ludwig got up and swiped one of the menus in the corner of the table and leaned towards the direction of Feliciano. When they were just a few inches apart, Ludwig slides up the menu, shielding their faces to hide a passionate, but rough kiss. Feliciano eyes widen in shock. 'I'm kissing... A _GUY!_'

Ludwig soon broke the kiss from the frozen Italian. "Gott... I've finally found you." He whispered. Slowly, Ludwig took a seat back down in his chair before putting back down the menu. It seemed as if no one saw a thing which made the German smile.

But he didn't notice a Hungarian girl nearby, giggling her _ass_ off.

Feliciano blushed intensely after what just happened. "W-What w-was t-that?"

"Don't you remember?" Ludwig smiled. "We used to do it all the time." Feliciano just continued to stare with a blushed face.

"H-How d-did you know I w-was in Rome?" Feliciano changed the subject.

"Well, I actually didn't." Ludwig admitted.

"H-Huh?"

Before Ludwig could answer Feliciano, the waiter came up with the duo's food. The waiter placed the two plates in the middle of the table before distributing to them. "There you go~" The waiter chimed.

"Danke." Ludwig thanked. The waiter smiled headed off leaving Ludwig, and Feliciano alone.

Feliciano didn't feel like talking anymore so he just picked up his fork, and started to eat. Ludwig did the same.

* * *

Elizaveta was a sitting just tables away from the duo, dining with Gilbert. She had brown long hair and green eyes. She was dressed in her casual clothes which was long jeans and a green sweatshirt with little green puffs hanging down by a string connected to the hood.

"Hey Hey, isn't that you're brother over there?" She asked Gilbert, who sat across from her. They were just about to finish their food too.

"Hm?" Gilbert looked up with his mouth full. He took a second to swallow down his food to answer. "Who? Ludwig?"

"Yeah! He's sitting over there!" Elizaveta pointed to them as they chatted away in some conversation. Gilbert looked over to them and also notices a familiar Italian. He gritted his teeth.

"Get this!" Elizaveta continued. "Earlier they _kissed!_" She squealed. Gilbert whipped his head around in disbelief.

"What?" He clenched his fists. "Argh, that damn Italian!" He cursed. Elizaveta stopped giggling and stared at the German.

"You know the other guy?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, that little bastard." Elizaveta was now interested.

"What about him? He seems innocent."

"OH HO NO!" Gilbert waved his hands while he shook his head. "He's like a demon in disguise."

"Oh? How?"

* * *

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed, clutching his chest. "I'm so full!" The duo just left the restaurant after their meal and was heading home. As usual, the streets were packed.

"Mhm, here." Ludwig lent his hand to Feliciano. "Hold my hand so that we don't get separated." He smiled, making the Italian blush. Feliciano just took the hand without saying a single word.

As they walked, many people gave stares which the two didn't seem to notice. Feliciano was walking with his head down from embarrassment and Ludwig just moved on.

"U-um..." Feliciano stuttered.

"Hm?" The German turned around with a confused look.

"...N-Nevermind." Ludwig was quite confused but shrugged and moved on.

When they reach to the apartment building, one of the elevators was broken so the other one was used, and it was _packed._ The two was still holding hands when they got on but was soon broken by a _load_ of people. When they finally reached the top floor, a certain albino was outside of Ludwig's apartment.

"Bruder! The awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert waved to his young. Feliciano flinched. "Oh? Feli! You too!" He smiled. 'Why is he... _smiling?_' Ludwig just face palmed himself.

"Feli, this is m-mein bruder." Ludwig introduced. "But from what you told me earlier, you guys probably already met."

"Yup!" Gilbert chimed, giving a thumbs up. Feliciano noticed a plastic bag in Gilbert's other hand.

"Ve? What's in the bag?" Feliciano pointed to Gilbert's used hand.

"Oh this? Since I'm visiting, I think we should have a party!" He smiled as he pulled out a can of beer.

"Nein." Ludwig rejected as he pulled out his keys to open the door to his apartment.

"Oh come on! I come visit you from Berlin and this is what I get?"

"Urgh." Ludwig rubbed his head. "Okay, Ja. Whatever."

"Sweet! Hey Feli, you should come to!" Gilbert grabbed the Italian's wrist, making Feliciano jumped.

"V-Ve? I-I um..." Feliciano started as he was dragged into the home of Ludwig.

* * *

"Ve~..." Feliciano muttered under his breath. He watched the two Germans argue with each other,with a horrifying stench of drunk all around. This is why he didn't like to drink. Feliciano didn't want to get caught in the drama so he stood outside, on Ludwig's balcony, staring at the moon.

"_What the hell are -hicc- you doing here in -hicc- Rome?"_

"_I should ask you -hicc- the same -hicc- thing!"_

Feliciano now paid attention to his family's apartment. The lights were on but it seemed quiet... _too quite._

...

...

…

_**Bang!**_

"Ve?" Feliciano turned around to look into Ludwig's home where the sound came from. Feliciano flinched when he saw an unconscious Ludwig on the floor and a pan-wielding Gilbert.

"Hm? So that Hungarian _-hicc-_ bitch did teach me _-hicc- _something useful..." Gilbert laughed.

"G-Gilbert? W-Why is Ludwig on t-the floor?" Feliciano nervously asked as he backed towards the railing.

"Hm? Oh, I just thought we can have a nice chat for once without him hearing." Gilbert smirked. Feliciano started to panic. Gilbert didn't seem drunk. "Feli," Gilbert eyes turned cold.

"V-Ve?" The Italian twitched.

"You little Italian bitch." Gilbert spat as he lunged at Feliciano.

"VE?" Feliciano flinched when the albino grabbed his neck, _strangling him. _Feliciano began to cough and gasp.

"How dare you, I gave you a _fucking _warning." Gilbert began to strangle even _harder._

To bad Feliciano was on the 27th floor. There's no way he can survive a fall from there, _right?_

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 7!**_  
_

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. It took me a while to write this.**

**Right now, I'm really sad to say but I won't be updating regularly now, I'm recovering from my sickness though. It's just that I have school and work to focus on so I won't be able to work that much. I hope all of you understand the stress I'm going through right now. :(**

**I tried to put a cliffhanger/preview so I hope you liked it. :) **

**Thank you everybody for the reviews/get well soons. I love to read them and I get so excited so keep leaving them. :) They make me smile _so much._**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS: REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, ABUSIVE!PRUSSIA.**

Feliciano couldn't breathe, he coughed, gasped, and struggled as two hands forcefully smash against his neck. His back was leaning against the rails, the back facing on the clueless city. He looked up to the dark sky. Gilbert just stood there, strangling Feliciano with a long smirk against his face.

"You little ass face," Gilbert suddenly released his grasp so that the Italian could breathe. Feliciano grabbed his neck coughing in air, however Gilbert just stood there, leaning against Feliciano with a smirk against his face. "you left my bruder without a _single _word, YOU BASICALLY DROVE HIM TO SUICIDE!" Feliciano's eyes widened by this.

"B-But," Before Feliciano could continue, Gilbert nudged him almost over the edge, with a wider smirk.

"Let me say this," He leaned to Feliciano ears. "Ludwig fell unconscious from drinking too much, you committed suicide," Gilbert whispered, Feliciano started to tremble from what he knew was about to happen.

"W-WAIT!"

"and I witnessed _everything_." And with that, Gilbert flipped the Italian over the railings, making the Italian fall down 27 floors to his death.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 8!**

**Okay, so I did read some books for fun when I was in bed over the time I was sick. And some of them had _ extremely_ short chapters. So I decided to try to do that in Waiter! Plus this is also like a bonus for being away for so long.**

**Thank you for reviewing everybody! I feel so happy how people keep reviewing. It makes me so happy. T.T**

**Now, some of you may be shocked how Italy's going to die...**

**_But I didn't say THE END__ yet..._****  
**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNINGS: NINJA!JAPAN**

**ALSO, TO READ JAPAN'S ACCENT, CHANGE SOME OF THE R'S TO L'S.**

It felt cold, slow, and _terrifying. _Feliciano felt as if he was falling really slowly, his life flashing before his own eyes. He had finally remembered _everything. _But too bad he was going to die. His face was in shock, wide eyes and a wide opened mouth with silence coming out. Feliciano was scared, he knew what was below him. Concrete all around.

_This is it..._

_..._

...

_..._

_**Snatch!**_

Feliciano abruptly stopped, he wasn't on the ground though, he was still in _air._ Feliciano started to pant heavily from shock. Something was grabbing onto his hand, the rest of his body hang from the source. Feliciano looked up with tears to see a familiar Japanese man, almost leaning across the railings, hanging onto his hand.

"Fericiano! What happened? Are you aright?" The Japanese man asked with worry as he pulled up Feliciano. Feliciano soon slumped down onto the wall opposite of the railings with a scared face. The Japanese man crouched down to stare at the shocked Italian.

"Are you aright?" He tried again.

"K-Kiku..." Feliciano mumbled. Kiku was an old friend of his during his collage years, actually, they were roommates. He had short black hair and dull brown eyes who barely had any emotion behind them. There were rumors that the Japanese man was secretly a _ninja._ That might have been true since he just _saved _Feliciano from falling to his death. Feliciano instantly jumped and hugged Kiku, scared out of his life. Kiku usually didn't hug back from the awkwardness but he did hug the Italian back just to comfort him. Just then, Feliciano fainted from shock.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 9!**

**Okay Okay I promise this will be the last short chapter. I did this because I felt like I needed too. (Because I don't want to wait to finish a 3 page chapter while you guys are screaming "DONT DIE!" LOL I still love you all!)**

**Thank you for the get well soons! I'm sorry If I made a mistake, I swear I check it 3 times! (Otherwise, my eyesight sucks.) Anyways, I DONT OWN HETALIA! CIAO!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE!, MENTIONS OF A DEAD BODY... O.O**

"Ugh..." Feliciano slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he was laying on a tan couch with a large light blue blanket covering him with warmth. 'Ve?' Feliciano slowly got up to take a look around his surroundings, he soon notices a familiar Japanese man sitting just next to him.

"Ve! Kiku!" Feliciano chirped with joy.

"Good morning, Fericiano." Kiku nodded to show manners.

"Ve~ What happened last night?" Feliciano cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember. 'I remembered going to Ludwig's...'

"You ferr of a barcony, so I caught you." Kiku responded, Feliciano's eyes widen.

"That's right!" Feliciano smiled, but instantly frowned after.

"Werr, what happened?" Kiku asked with worry as he noticed the Italian frown.

"I-I... It's nothing." Feliciano lied as he turned away. Kiku immediately caught this.

"Feri, I know you, now terr me what happened." Kiku laid a hand on his shoulder trying to convince the Italian to speaking.

"...Fine," Feliciano gave in.

* * *

Ludwig woke up on the wooden cold floor with a can of beer in his hands. He grunted as he tried to get up to notice a pain on the back of his head. When Ludwig tried to touch his head, a pain shot up through his body, making the German yelp.

Now Ludwig sat there, with crossed legs as he tried to remember the night before. Instead, he notices a snoozing albino on his couch, Gilbert. Ludwig began to twitch.

"Oi! Bruder!" Ludwig shouted to wake up the albino. Gilbert jumped up from surprise with his face still looking drowsy.

"Eh~ What's with you yelling at your bruder so early in the morning~" Gilbert whined dozily.

"What the hell happened last night!" Ludwig demanded as he got up to take a look around. Cans of beer were littered everywhere. The glass door to the balcony was open as well, which was unusual.

"Oh you know, just us drinking~" Gilbert reassured.

"That's weird, I remember taking Feliciano out to dinner..." Gilbert began to tense up.

"You probably just dropped him off at his home or something~"

"Yeah... I guess." Ludwig placed his hands on his hips as he headed to the kitchen. "By the way, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gilbert jumped.

"Y-You know! Just visiting! Kesesese!" The albino smirked. Ludwig rubbed his head in frustration.

"I'll go call Feliciano to-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Gilbert quickly interrupted. "He went home already, I saw him... Don't worry!" He laughed nervously. Ludwig became suspicious about that, but shrugged and moved on.

"Want wurst?"

"HELL YA!"

* * *

"Feliciano?" Roma opened to his grandson's room, however, he only saw a snoring Lovino, laying in his bed. Roma got worried, Feliciano hadn't returned since he left last night. He sighed, walking to the phone. The only place Feliciano can be at, is at Ludwig's.

* * *

'What? Where the hell is he?' Gilbert looked frantically below him from the balcony searching for Feliciano's body. Since nobody goes to the back of the apartment, his body should still be there.

"What are you looking at?" Gilbert jumped upon to hearing Ludwig's voice.

"B-Bruder! W-What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, staring at his younger brother just standing a few feet away from him.

"You seem... awkward. Is there anything wrong?" Ludwig raised an eye.

"Everything is perfect!" Gilbert laughed. Suddenly, the phone rang. Ludwig turned around to stare at the phone.

"I'll get it." Ludwig muttered as he went back inside. Gilbert sighed before turning back around to once again stare below him. He placed his hand under his chin and frowning in frustration. Then, it hit him.

_What if the somebody was calling to check on Feliciano?_

Gilbert whipped back around him and ran straight for the phone.

"SHIT!" He hissed under his breath. However, it was too late.

"Hallo? Beilschmidt speaking." Ludwig greeted. Gilbert froze, his mouth twitching in fear.

"Yeah, WHERE THE HELL IS MY LITTLE FELI!" A shout was heard through the other end of the line, making Ludwig pull back the phone.

"Huh?" Ludwig mumbled in disbelief. "He went home already."

"Uh, no he didn't."

"Hm? That's weird..." He turned around to give cold eyes at Gilbert. "I'll see where he is." Ludwig grumbled before hanging up.

"Bruder, where is he?"

...

...

...

_...Oh shit..._

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 10!**

**Hey guys, I got a new room. :) That's why I haven't been updating lately, because I was moving. Also, I CAUGHT THE FREAKING COLD AGAIN! :( I wrote this chapter before I caught the cold and I couldn't finish it, so I left it off there. Thank you everybody who read, because _if_ i have to, I will discontinue this. :O But what are the odds? LOL.**

**~ProfessorClumsy**

**P.S. If you haven't heard the news yet, 12 people died at a Shooting in Colorado and 59 were injured. My heart goes out to everybody who got involved. R.I.P.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNINGS: YAOI, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE**

"I-I um..." Gilbert started to back up to the wall behind him as Ludwig came closer, inch by inch.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Hm?" Ludwig turned around to the door, with an annoyed look. Who would be at the door know? Maybe a family member of Feliciano came looking for him. As Ludwig headed for the door, he shot a dangerous glare at Gilbert before opening it.

"Who is i-" Ludwig widened his eyes upon finding who it was. Feliciano stood there, staring up to the German with a wide smile. "Feli!" Ludwig smiled. "Where were you?"

"...About that..." Feliciano instantly dropped his smile, which puzzled Ludwig.

"Here, come in." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's arms and dragged him into his home, making Feliciano whine a bit.

"V-Ve?" Feliciano shouted in surprise. As he got a clear look of the German's home, he noticed Gilbert, in the kitchen, staring at him in surprise.

"Y-You!" Gilbert's face ran cold.

"G-Gah!" Feliciano dove right behind Ludwig clinging onto him, he began to tremble in fear.

"Huh? Feli?" Ludwig asked as he stared at the Italian behind him.

"You little shit!" Gilbert grew furious, which made Ludwig even more confused. "Ludwig! GET AWAY FROM THAT BASTARD!" Gilbert lunged at the terrified Italian, making him detach from Ludwig, falling onto the cold ground. "I thought I killed you!" Gilbert hissed as he began punching the Italian.

"Bruder!" Ludwig grabbed the albino, dragging him away from the trembling Italian. "What do you mean by kill?" Ludwig hissed as he struggled to keep the albino calm.

"Shut up bruder! I'm doing you a favor!" Gilbert kicked his younger brother away from him before lunging to the Italian once more. However, Ludwig grabbed Gilbert's legs, knocking them both fall to the ground.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL FELICIANO?" Ludwig pinned Gilbert below him, with an angry face. Suddenly, Gilbert smirked as Ludwig took a knee to his stomach, making him growl while clutching the spot where Gilbert kicked. Feliciano ran to the door from all the fighting that was going on. However, he was soon caught by Gilbert's arm wrapping around his neck. Feliciano began to choke.

"Die already!" Gilbert hissed as he strangled Feliciano harder. Soon Ludwig pulled Gilbert away once again. "What are you doing Luddy! HE LEFT YOU WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD."

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

…

Gilbert and Ludwig stared at the Italian, with wide eyes, shocked from what they just heard.

"Feli?" Ludwig asked in surprise, while Feliciano started to cry.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU I LOST MY MEMORIES." And with that, Feliciano turned around to storm out of the home, but something soon grabbed around his arm. Feliciano turned around to see a serious looking Ludwig.

"_But... I love you..."_

...

...

...

Feliciano turned red all over and stormed away.

Once he got home, Roma greeted him.

"Feli~ Where were-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the Italian crying. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"I... got into a fight." Feliciano turned away. "I'm okay really! Just what time do we go to work today?"

"Are you sure? You can stay home."

"No, I just want to work today..." Roma smiled, Feliciano was never like this, wanting to work.

"Okay, go get your brother, we're going now."

* * *

"Get out!" Ludwig hissed, grabbing Gilbert by the collar. The albino jumped in surprise before being thrown out of Ludwig's apartment. He landed on the cold ground with a loud thump.

"Ow~" He grumbled. He soon heard a slam from Ludwig's door, making the albino frown. "I fucked up didn't I?" He whispered to himself. "BUT I'M STILL AWESOME!" He smiled, walking away to the elevator.

* * *

"Shit!" Ludwig hissed to himself. He ran to the phone to dial Feliciano. He tapped his finger on the table impatiently, waiting for the phone to pick up.

"Ciao!~" A greet was heard from the other end, it was Roma.

"Hallo, can I speak to Feliciano?"

"Oh? Sorry, we're heading to the restaurant to work today~ Sorry!" Then, nothing. Ludwig twitched in disbelief.

"FUCK!" He shouted to himself once more. Now, he grabbed his cell phone to try to call Feliciano personally from there. Then it hit him.

…_I don't have Feliciano's number..._

Ludwig growled as he headed to get a change of clothes. He was going to see Feliciano... _no matter what._

After changing to an appropriate outfit, Ludwig ran straight next door, knocking like crazy. However, nobody ever answered. Ludwig waited for a good five minutes before realizing they went to the restaurant.

_SHIT!_

* * *

Ludwig panted from exhaustion. He sprinted his way to the restaurant as fast as he could possibly can. The restaurant was open, which confirmed the German's thoughts. He opened the door expected to be greeted by Feliciano. However, Lovino stood there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Eh? Come back for more potato bastard?" Lovino greeted unusual.

"Uh, no I was looking for Feliciano." Ludwig took a look around the restaurant to find the Italian, however, he found nothing.

"Buy something first and I'll tell you." Lovino smirked.

"Urgh, fine." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Then follow me." Lovino grinned as he led Ludwig to an empty table in the corner of the restaurant. 'What a great way to lure people to buy our shit.' He thought. As Ludwig took a seat, Lovino instantly pulled out his black notebook.

"What would you like?" Lovino mumbled.

"Anything, just let Feliciano deliver it at least."

"Sure thing~" Lovino scribbled down their most expensive order, drawing a little devil next to it. He grinned as he walked away.

(^w^) Time passed~

"Ve? Fratello!" Feliciano whined, while taking a peek outside starring at the German waiting for him. "I don't want to see him right now!"

"Feli, just go, he asked for it." Lovino mumbled as he gave Feliciano the order.

"Bu-" Feliciano started before being pushed outside. The plate almost fell to the ground which gave Feliciano a heart attack! Once he regain his balance, he headed to Ludwig, who was starring at the window.

"V-Ve~ Your order is here." Feliciano quietly said, noting the scenery around them. They were surrounded by dividers and walls of wood and flowers. The only place you can look in here was from the kitchen.

"Oh! Feli!" Ludwig greeted, smiling like usual. "I'm really sorry what my bruder did earlier." He apoligized.

"I-It's okay..." 'I guess.' Feliciano placed the order on the table before turning around to leave. However, Ludwig grabbed his wrist, like earlier today.

"Wait..." He started. "I know that we used to date in high school but..." Feliciano twitched from that memory. Indeed they did date during those times but they were young and foolish.

"Will you go out with me again?"

Feliciano turned around in shock, wide eyes, and jaw down. Did he hear what he thought he heard?

…

…

…

"Si."

Feliciano gladly accepted, before you know it, they pulled each other into a kiss, with no one watching them... except for Roma.

Roma giggled from kitchen, watching the two embrace each other.

"Oh Feliciano, you remind me when I was young."

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ THE END!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading 'Waiter!' I had fun listening to everyone enjoying it. I cried so much when I found out that this story was better then the 'I'm Here' series. Throughout writing this, I challenged many things from being sick, to moving rooms.**

**I ended the story a bit early because I was beginning to lose interest in the story so I was likE 'NO I WILL FINISH THIS!'**

**Now, I have a new fanfic I will be writing soon called 'Mission Impossible'. Check out my profile for that. I'm taking a break for know until my school schedule arrives which is the end of July. August 1st is when I will be writing again. :(**

**That's all the announcements I have. Have a great day!**

**~ProfessorClumsy (WITH LOVE!)**


	12. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Okay, so most of you are probably confused on why I ended it there, not giving answers about Feli's past. Well, I failed to mention I was going to write a prequel. xD Me so dumb! Anyways, all of your questions will be answered there. However, I want to write all the other story Ideas I have stuck in my head right now so it will be delayed... until September? Anyways, Ciao!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


End file.
